Take Me or Leave Me
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: There are some strange happenings at James and Lily's wedding reception. Who could have predicted that Remus and Sirius would burst into song? James, of course. Come inside for a fun little read. Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. SiriusxRemus


**AN: **_Hello there, I know its been a while but it is indeed me, miss sparkles posting a new story. And, I do believe this is my first Harry Potter story._

_Now, I can't take sole credit for this as I had help from two very close friends of mine. I'd like to thank __Lalucienne for inspiring this story and would like to thank __Sari-chan and the Tire of Doom co-writing with me. Oh, and if you still happen to be reading this, please check out each of these wonderful authors. Lalucienne has a wonderful story going about the marauders. So if you like this little tale, please check it out. _

_I already warned you, but I'll warn you again…this has a gay pairing. Don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer: **_I own neither the song nor the characters._

The entire crowd sitting in the dining hall stared in shocked silence as the two men slammed the doors behind them. What had just happened? What had been a normal wedding reception had just turned into something so bizarre they couldn't be certain it was real. Had two grown men just burst into song and then stormed out? Suddenly, James burst out laughing. Lily was in his arms, looking up at him with wide eyes. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment but James seemed to find the situation thoroughly amusing. "Oh, don't mind my best man and his boyfriend…they're always like this," he grinned. However, he frowned internally. His mind wandered to five minutes prior and ran over the scene once again.

~////~

Remus smiled as he sat speaking with Annalise, an old friend from school. He glanced over and his expression changed visibly to a frown when he saw his boyfriend, Sirius Black getting a little too friendly with a cute girl. He recognized that smile on Sirius's face. He was flirting….

"You'll have to excuse me Anna." He said. Anna nodded and took the opportunity to congratulate Lily and James. Remus's eyes narrowed as he walked over and latched onto Sirius's arm, dragging him away from the slu—the girl.

He chuckled a bit, clearly a little tipsy. "Hey love, what's up?"

"Are you really doing this tonight?" Remus questioned, clearly not happy.

Sirius just smiled. "Oh, come on, we were just talking."

"Riiight…" Remus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Moony…we were just talking." Sirius's eyes sharpened as he sobered up a little, looking questioningly at Remus.

"Sirius… do not do this tonight." Remus's voice was quiet, giving off a warning tone.

A flash of irritation crossed his face and Sirius set his drink down, walking over to Remus, and invading his personal space. His eyes flashed dangerously. "You know what, Mr. I-Don't-Know-How-To-Have-Fun? I can't take much more of this--this obsessive, compulsive, control freak paranoia." His hands balled into fists to keep from strangling the man. Did he honestly have to pick a fight at their best friend's wedding?

"What!" Remus's eyes flash with anger.

James tried to cut in. "Guys…this might not be the best time…"

"Stay out of it!" The lovers exclaim simultaneously, turning on the groom without meaning to.

James sighed and walked off, shrugging, _Well, at least no one's going to forget our reception if they start singing at it. _As he walked off, music began playing, building up to a crescendo. The other guests looked around, clearly confused and James fought not to burst out laughing right there. The vial that he had used to pour a potion into their drinks with was clinking around quietly in the pocket of his tux. Casually, he put a hand on it and pretended to look just as shocked as everyone else. Truthfully, he was hoping for something lovey-dovey and mushy, but this…this was just as equally awesome.

Sirius's eyes narrowed as he focused on Remus again. "I didn't get gages because you thought they were gross." He let out a small huff then kept talking, his voice raising. "I didn't stay at the bar last night because you wanted to leave."

"You were flirting with the waitress in rubber!"

"There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air and groaned out loud. Every single guest at the reception stared at him with a dropped mouth, except for James, who was smirking. "Give me a break!"

Sirius blinked in confusion as his mouth opened again, forming a song that he had no control over. His eyed widened, mirroring Remus's shocked expression. What in the hell was going on?

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say__ "__hotti__e's __so sweet__'"__  
Ever since puberty,  
Everybody stares at me  
Girls, Boys, I can't help it__,__ baby  
so be kind, and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby_

Sirius found himself placing his hands on his lover's chest, his fingers trailing downwards. Remus in return scoffed angrily and swatted his hands away, walking off with disgust. A moment later, he felt Sirius's usually warm arms embrace him from behind but there was something different about the motion. The werewolf stiffened in his arms, glaring daggers at the wall then broke away, shaking his head as Sirius continued with his song.

_T__ake me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby,  
or leave me_

_take me or leave me_

Sirius grinned, catching up to him, and he took his hands in his, rocking back and forth with Remus. The other man shook his head again but before he could object and move away, Sirius took his hands and guided them down, stopping short on the top of his trouser line. Remus glared at him and yanked his hands back, stomping away.

_  
__A__ tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this player needs his stage  
baby__, __let__'__s have fun.  
__Y__ou are the one I choose  
folks would kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light too, now baby__…__  
__S__o be mine and don't waste my time cryin'  
__"__honey, love, are you still my, my, my baby?__"_

A collective gasp rung out in the room as Sirius hopped up onto one of the tables, still singing. Remus watched with wide eyes, unable to move from his spot. Everything in his body was screaming at him to move and pull him off, but the shock overrode that. James bit his tongue and pursed his lips to keep from laughing as he watched the spectacle. He was about to comment when Sirius shrugged off his jacket and threw it at one of the guest's faces, revealing the dark blue dress shirt Remus had picked out for him. As he sang, he hopped down from the table and walked towards Remus, slowly unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"Don't you dare!" Remus chased him around the table but Sirius ran around it as well, not giving his lover a chance to catch up. He laughed once, stopping the tease and turned on his heel to look at Remus. Remus shook his head and took in a deep breath, escaping to the stairs of the reception hall but found himself unable to keep going. Instead, he turned around slowly to look at Sirius, who had followed him to the foot of the stairs. Lily clung to James as he ran to the foot of the stairs as well, followed by the rest of the guests. She stared at the scene, torn between laughter and tears. Were her husband's best friends really doing this on purpose? Still, Sirius continued on automatic.

___T__ake me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn__…__  
__T__ake me baby or leave me_

_no way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your guy hot?__O__h, don't fight, don't lose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
__W__ho?  
__W__ho's in your bed?  
Kiss__,__Moony?_

Sirius rocked his hips as he danced to the song. He struck a pose at the word "hot". Remus glared daggers down at him, his eyes narrowing in anger and embarrassment. His expression only darkened more when Sirius asked him for a kiss. And so what if he was always in bed with him at night? The more he thought about it, the more he realized it didn't feel like much compared to Sirius's flirtatious disposition. Sirius crawled up the stairs, looking up at him with puppy eyes. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was imitating one too, putting his hands up in the air like paws and smiling sheepishly. Remus opened his mouth to reply but found that his words came out in song. _Oh, that's great. It's not just him going nuts. It's me, too. _

_I__t won't work__.__  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I read books in my sleep__,__ baby__,__  
what__'__s my sin?  
I never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what to do with my impromptu baby?  
__S__o be wise 'cause this boy satisfies__.__  
__Y__ou got a prize __so__don't compromis__e. Y__ou__'__r__e__one lucky bab__y.__  
_

Remus pushed past Sirius, all but running from the stairs, then thinking better of it, he doubled back and pinned Sirius up against the wall, leaning up against him. James laughed softly and let out a wolf-whistle, earning himself a slap on the shoulder from Lily. "Ow—geez, sorry…" He grinned again and kept watching. Remus stepped away from his lover slyly, walking off seductively. _Sirius better freaking appreciate me. I'm not the only "lucky" one here. _Sirius just watched him, completely unimpressed until Remus shrugged off his jacket as well and tossed it…right to James, who caught it and blinked in surprise. The werewolf turned on his heels and smiled sweetly, the action not quite matching his eyes, which were glaring coldly at his boyfriend, then turned away, walking off, and scoffed before continuing to sing.

_  
__T__ake me for what I am_

_Sirius: __A__ control freak__.__  
__Remus: W__ho I was meant to be__…__  
Sirius: __A__ snob__,__ yet over attentive__.__  
__Remus: A__nd if you give a damn__…__  
Sirius: __A__loveable droll geek__.__  
__Remus: T__ake me baby or leave me__.__  
Sirius: __A__n anal retentive__!_

Remus found himself dancing across the reception room and making his way to a lounge that had a pool table in the middle of it. He walked past it gracefully and groaned internally. He was going to kill the idiot who had thought of combining these specific spells and potion to get this effect. There was no way they were doing this on purpose. It had to have been James…perhaps Lily had helped, though judging by her horrified expression, Remus could tell that that wasn't the case. He continued singing, vaguely unaware that Sirius was following him and saying extremely hurtful things.

_B__oth: that__'__s it  
Remus: __T__he straw that breaks my back__.__  
__B__oth: __I__ quit  
Remus: __U__nless you take it back__.__  
BOTH: Lovers! _

_Sirius:__What is it about __them__? _

Remus rounded on Sirius, who was on one side of the pool table and they both slammed their hands down on it simultaneously.

_  
__B__oth: __C__an't live with them or without the__m!_

Remus glared daggers at Sirius yet again. He wasn't going to put up with this any longer. Not only was he making a fool of himself, but Sirius wasn't helping in the least. His eyes reflected the hurt that he was feeling inside. He wasn't any of those things…was he? He didn't think so at least. It annoyed him the most that Sirius wouldn't even stop to listen to him, either.

_  
__B__oth: take me for what i am  
__Remus__: who i was me__a__nt to be  
__Sirius__: who i was m__ea__nt to be__and if you give a damn  
__Remus__: and if you give a damn __you better __take me baby, or leave me__.__  
__Sirius__:__ Oh…__take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
__B__oth: take me baby or leave m__e…__guess __I__'m leavin__'.__I__'m gone!  
_

They both had had enough by the time the song finished and each stormed out through different doors, furious and ashamed. Sirius, who had been thoroughly confused throughout the whole ordeal had put together bits and pieces, but when they both got home and made up, Remus explained to him what had caused their musical spontaneity. Together, they would get back at their messy-haired brother.

Much to James's pride, the guests at the wedding talked about the ordeal for a long while after, and he knew that they would never forget something like that. Throughout the honeymoon, he spent a majority of the time appeasing Lily to make up for the incident.

As for how Remus and Sirius spend the night...thats a story for another day._  
_

**AN: **_Remember to Review please._


End file.
